A PURO DOLOR
by sak.l.shao
Summary: FANSONIC...DOLOR, ANGUSTIA, AMOR, DESEPERACION


A puro dolor

Perdona si te estoy llamando en éste momento

Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo

Aunque sea un instante tu respiración

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Sakura y Syaoran, tomaron caminos distintos; sin embargo shaoran aun la sigue recordando y a pesar de tratar de olvidarla no puede

Disculpa, sé que estoy violando

Nuestro juramento

Sé que estás con alguien, que no es el momento

Pero hay algo urgente que decirte hoy

sakura vivia en la misma casa en la que vivio de niña, y aunque no queria todo le recordaba a el, trato muchas veces de llamarlo pero recuerda una vez en que en esas tantas llamadas meiling le pidio llorando de que lo dejara, que el iba a ser su esposo, que no se lo quitara

Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte

Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte

Bajo la confusión, shaoran se recuesta en su cama recordando cada detalle de ella, queriendo estar con ella, recordando que ella alguna vez estubo a su lado, apoyandolo, amandolo

Vida, devuélveme mis fantasias

Mis ganas de vivir la vida

Devuélveme el aire . . .

Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacio

Las tardes son un laberinto

Y las noches me saben

A puro dolor . . .

en ese momento se le ideo viajar a verla, habia oido que seguia viviendo en la misma casa que siempre pero... no puedo, todavia recuerda cuando ella lo llamo pidiendo que la olvidara

Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla

Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida

Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol

ya no aguantaba mas, lo necesitaba, el era una de las tantas personas mas importantes para ella, se encontraba sola, su hermano habia viajado a seguir sus estudios en la universidad a america, y no habia sabido mas de el, y su padre se habia ido con su madre, ahora estaban juntos, le hacia feliz eso pero lo extrañaba. no aguantando mas coge su celular y le envia un mensaje a ese numero que se sabe de memoria _''ven'' _no sabiendo si enviarlo o no apaga su celular pero accidentalmente preciona enviar.

Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte . . .

Agonizando, muy lento y muy fuerte

con memorias, recuerdos, eso fue lo unico que ella dejo que se quedas, nada mas pensamientos, suena su celular, se le cruza el pensamiento de que era ella, de que como antes le llamaba para conversar y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, perotan pronto como aparecio se desvanecio ese pensamiento, sabiendo que era imposible que ocurriese eso. Se fije el numero para saberde quien era sin muchas ganas, pero al ver en que comenzaba su corazon comenzo a latir apresuradamente, era ella, no podia creerlo, ella le habia mensajeado, _''ven'' _lo estaba llamando, pidiedo que se acercara

Vida, devuélveme mis fantasias

Mis ganas de vivir la vida

Devuélveme el aire . . .

no lo piensa dos veces y toma un vuelo a japon, el mas proximo que hubiera, alguien le coge del brazo, quien sera, voltea y ve a meiling, habia ido hasta al aeropuerto a buscarla, tenia los ojos llorosos y le pedia que no la dejara._ ''lo siento meiling, por mas que quisiera no puedo olvidarla'', -''por que haces esto? ella ya no se interpondra en nuestro camino, me lo prometio, no lo emperores mas shaoran'',- ''que te prometio?, dime meilin que fue lo que te dijo''-''no puedo no pude mas y le pedi que te olvidara''-''por que lo hiciste mei..''-''pero veo que no pueden estar separados, te dejare shaoran, me alejarede ti, por que me hace daño el ver que es a mi a quien no amas, no la odies ni me odies a mi, yo fui la que origino esto''-''meiling''-''solo te pido algo..-_y sin mas capturo sus labios el no se nego pues era lo menos que podia hacerpro ella, _''no te preocupes por nuestro compromiso, mi tia ieran ya sabia que esto ibaa terminar asi asi que no lo puzo ante el consejo''-''gracias meiling''-''adios shaoran espero que seas feliz''_

Cariño mio, sin tí yo me siento vacio

Las tardes son un laberinto

Y las noches me saben

A puro dolor . . .

Oyo un timbre, no queria levantarze, queria seguir agonizando, seguir muriendo del dolor que sentia en su pecho ''SAKURA!" era el recono ceria su voz en cualquier lugar, fue corriendo y habrio la puerta ''shaoran''-''sakura he venido por ti, yanada nos separara''-'''pero meiling''-''no te preocupes por ella, ya lo acepto''-''no puedo, no quiero herir a meiling, marchate sharoan es lo mejor''-''NO LO HARE! yo te amo sakura y no te dejare ir'', no dijo mas la atrajo hacia el y la beso, la beso con todo lo que tenia,todo lo que ella hacia que salieran de su cuerpo y alma.

_pasion, deseo,amor, lujuria, trizteza, dolor, alegria, felicidad, desesperacion, temor, celos, angustia_

FIN


End file.
